


Driving With My Eyes Closed

by Willow_Angel



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of scars, but only in one sentence, idc anymore this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: Clay had since hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter, humming along to their stereo and tapping his fingers to the beat against the beer bottle in his hand. Normally Jason would chuck something harmless at him and tell him to help clean up, but Clay just looked so at peace in that moment, eyes closed and head back, that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.He didn't mind.





	Driving With My Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> SEAL Team is one of my new favourites and I cannOT wait for it to come back and... honestly I just need more gay in my life and this ship was just handed to me on a silver platter. I'm doing my best here lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Body Like A Back Road" by Sam Hunt.)

Anybody on Bravo Team could tell you that Clay and Jason both have a habit of getting injured – sometimes badly, sometimes less so. Therefore, it was a rare occurrence when both of them were home, together, a little beaten and bruised but neither one really all the worse for wear.

They’d just finished a simple home-cooked dinner together, and Jason was clearing off the table. Clay had since hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter, humming along to their stereo and tapping his fingers to the beat against the beer bottle in his hand. Normally Jason would chuck something harmless at him and tell him to help clean up, but Clay just looked so at peace in that moment, eyes closed and head back, that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything and decided to do it all himself. He didn’t really mind.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Clay murmured. Jason looked back over to see Clay staring at him with a soft smile on his face. “I can hear you from here.”

“Sincerest apologies.” Jason rolled his eyes, going back to putting things away. “I wasn’t aware you could read minds.”

“I know you.” Clay tilted his head. “I know when you’re thinking. You get that look on your face.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What look?”

Shrugging slightly, Clay leaned forward and rested one elbow on his leg and put his head in his hand. “I don’t really know. Just a look. You go into autopilot, I can tell that you’re not really thinking about what you’re doing.”

Jason smiled. “Fair point.”

That classic Clay smirk spread onto the younger man’s face. “So?” he asked.

“So?”

“What were you thinking about?”

Jason paused his movements of putting dishes in the washer. “I’m not sure, really,” he replied honestly, not looking back at Clay. “Mostly you, I suppose.”

He imagined the flush spreading over Clay’s cheeks and he loved it. “Oh?” he prompted.

Jason closed the dishwasher and turned to look at him. “Tonight was really nice,” he said softly. “We don’t get to do this much. I missed you.”

Clay’s smirk turned into a grin, and his hands dropped between his knees. “I’m on the same team as you, you see me all the time,” he pointed out.

“No,” Jason disagreed. He went up to Clay who moved his arms so Jason could stand between his legs. He ran one hand up Clay’s leg and put the other one on his cheek, both standing up and pulling him in to kiss him. God, every kiss with Clay was magic, even now. Clay rested his hand on top of Jason’s on his leg, and Jason pulled away. “I miss this. With all the shit we do we don’t get time to ourselves.”

Clay set his bottle down and looked at him – _really_ looked at him. “Me too,” he said quietly. “I miss this too. But we’re here now and that’s all that matters, okay?”

Jason smiled up at his love. “Okay,” he agreed, and Clay bent down to kiss him again. This time neither one of them had plans to stop, and they spent some time softly reacquainting themselves with each other. But Clay will be Clay, always fidgeting, hands going from Jason’s face to go through his hair, then down his neck to his shoulders and arms. Jason’s hands found themselves running up Clay’s thighs to grip at his hips, drawing a small gasp from Clay. Barely stopping for air, Jason put his mouth to Clay’s neck, kissing and biting and loving how Clay moved his head back for him and how he sounded breathless. One of Clay’s hands went to the back of Jason’s head and Jason grinned, biting down harder and getting a groan from Clay in reward.

Clay had obviously had enough, for he pushed Jason away and pulled himself off the bench, and suddenly he was the one having to pull himself upwards to kiss Jason, and Jason bending down to close the distance. It was electric, and Jason pulled Clay into him.

They broke apart for air, panting slightly, and Clay just grinned up at him. Jason pressed their foreheads together, running a hand through his curls. “Little shit,” he muttered, smiling when Clay raised an eyebrow at him and pressing their lips together again. The simple kiss held something special in it, a promise. Clay pulled away and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and pulling him towards the bedroom. When they got there, Clay turned and kissed Jason again, collapsing against the bed and pulling Jason down with him. When Jason sat up and saw Clay underneath him, eyes full of love and trust, there was only one thought in his mind:

He was the luckiest man in the whole damned world.

 

Clay had too many scars, Jason noticed as he trailed his hands over Clay’s bare back. Clay had since dozed off in his arms, curled into Jason, who was content in watching him sleep for a while. He had no doubt that eventually their phones would buzz and they’d get the call to head into work to get shipped off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what, but at least they had this moment of peace now, together. That meant the world to Jason.

Clay sighed against him and began to stir. Jason watched him blink his eyes open for a few seconds, then huff out a breath and tighten his hold around Jason’s waist.

“You good?” Jason asked quietly, gently running his hands through the younger man’s hair.

Clay nodded his head against Jason’s chest. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’m good.” He lifted his head up to look at Jason, eyes still impossibly blue. “You good?” he returned the question.

Smiling, Jason leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clay’s forehead. “Better than good,” he answered, forehead pressed against Clay’s once again, and Clay chuckled. Clay shifted and brought his hand up to Jason’s face, pulling them together to kiss him. Another promise.

“I love you, Jase,” Clay mumbled against his lips.

Jason kissed Clay again. “I love you too.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Jason laughed a little at that, drawing Clay impossibly closer. “I’m glad _we’re_ here,” he said, and Clay kissed his chest. They fell asleep together, in each other's arms - at peace.

At home.

 

* * *

  

 

> “ _I appreciate you more because of the road I've travelled. My story brought me to you, and I wouldn't revise a word of my past if it led me anywhere but to your door.”_

> ― _Aaron Polson_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
